kashyykfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Panaka
Quote: "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..." -- Captain Panaka Panaka was de trouwe lijfwacht van Queen Amidala gedurende de blokkade van de Trade Federation in 32 BBY. Verschillende van zijn plannen bleken cruciaal te zijn in de overwinning. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=1Edit Jeugd & Verunahttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=2Edit Panaka groeide op te Naboo maar spendeerde een groot deel van zijn militaire opleiding op andere werelden waar hij ervaring opdeed. Toen hij terugkeerde op Naboo nam hij dienst als Lieutenant bij de Royal Naboo Security Forces onder Captain Magneta en King Veruna. De altijd ernstige Panaka was steeds op zoek om zijn job beter te kunnen uitvoeren en bedacht bijvoorbeeld de kabels in de S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistols. Nadat Veruna was vermoord, nam Magneta ontslag en werd Panaka gepromoveerd tot leider van de Royal Naboo Security Forces. Dit was één van de eerste daden van de jonge en nieuwe Queen Amidala. Om de veiligheid van Amidala te garanderen bedacht Panaka een plan waarin Amidala's handmaidens zich zouden vermommen op cruciale momenten en zo de aandacht van de échte Queen zouden kunnen afleiden. Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=3Edit thumb http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/65/Panaka.jpgCaptain Panaka Captain Panaka bleef tijdens de naderende dreiging van de Trade Federation trouw aan de zijde van Amidala. Hij vreesde dat dit een gevecht zou worden dat onmogelijk kon worden gewonnen door zijn militie die toch voor een groot deel bestond uit vrijwilligers. Panaka moest toezien hoe de Neimoidians Theed Palace innamen en Amidala gevangennamen. Ondertussen had de echte Amidala van identiteit gewisseld en had Sabé haar plaats ingenomen. De groep werd echter bevrijd door twee Jedi die als ambassadeurs naar Naboo waren gestuurd maar geen akkoord hadden kunnen bereiken. Ook zij zagen de ernst van de situatie in en raadden Amidala aan om te vluchten. Nadat het Royal Starship schade had opgenomen, besloten de Jedi om een tussenstop te maken op Tatooine. Dit was tegen de zin van Panaka die het geen goed idee vond om Amidala in aanraking te brengen met de Hutts. Vermoedelijk stak het Panaka tegen de borst dat de raad van de Jedi hoger werd ingeschat door Amidala dan zijn advies. Panaka identificeerde wel R2-D2, de Astromech Droid die het Royal Starship had gered tijdens de vlucht van Naboo. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/9f/Panaka2.jpgPanaka in het Royal Starship Op Tatooine bleek Panaka samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi achter om het schip te bewaken. Hij adviseerde wel aan Qui-Gon Jinn om Padmé, één van de 'handmaidens' mee te nemen naar de stad. Panaka wist immers al langer dat de avontuurlijke aard van Amidala niet snel kon worden ingedijkt. Op aanraden van Kenobi was het verboden om een oproep van Sio Bibble te beantwoorden die - onder dwang - vroeg om terug te keren naar Naboo. Panaka negeerde echter de raad van Kenobi en contacteerde Naboo wat tot gevolg had dat Darth Sidious Darth Maul naar Tatooine kon sturen om de Jedi te stoppen en Amidala te doden. Panaka was verheugd om te zien dat de nodige wisselstukken alsnog werden gevonden en dat hun tocht naar Coruscant kon worden voortgezet. Op Coruscant volgde Amidala de raad op van Senator Palpatine om een Vote of no Confidence uit te spreken over Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Panaka vond dit goed nieuws aangezien hij een aanhanger was van Palpatine. Toen Amidala sprak over een terugkeer naar Naboo wist Panaka niet goed wat daarover te denken aangezien hij vreesde dat de Trade Federation hen zou arresteren. Amidala wou de help inroepen van Gungans, al had Panaka daar geen goed oog in. Hij vermoedde dat de Gungans al waren vernietigd door de Trade Federation en had dus geen vertrouwen in hun toekomstige bondgenoten. De trotse en eigenzinnige Panaka beschouwde het ook niet echt als een eer om te moeten knielen voor Boss Rugor Nass. Amidala slaagde er echter in een overeenkomst te bereiken om zo de inname van Naboo tot een halt te roepen. Samen met Amidala ging Panaka proberen om Viceroy Nute Gunray uit te schakelen. Via een geheime weg konden Blue Group en Red Group makkelijk Theed binnendringen en via de Theed Hangar baanden ze zich een weg naar de Throne Room. Darth Maul blokkeerde echter de doorgang en een langere route drong zich noodzakelijk op. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/68/Panaka3.jpgPanaka forceert een ontsnappingsroute Daarin stuitten Amidala en de Royal Palace Guards op B1 Battle Droids. Panaka had echter een idee en met zijn S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol schoot hij een raam aan duigen waarna een groepje via de kabels (die Panaka had bedacht) een paar verdiepingen konden stijgen en zo dichter bij de Throne Room geraken. De groep werd thumb|250px echter overmeesterd maar dankzij Sabé, opnieuw vermomd als de Queen, werden de Neimoidians afgeleid en konden Amidala en Panaka - dankzij verstopte Q2 Hold-Out Blasters - de Neimoidians overmeesteren. Naboo was weer bevrijd en Panaka dacht dat de Neimoidians vaarwel konden zeggen aan hun organisatie. Tijdens het feest op Theed stond Panaka samen met de andere helden op de voorgrond van de festiviteiten. Na de blokkadehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=4Edit Na de blokkade bleef Panaka in dienst als lijfwacht van de Queen. Toen Amidala werd opgevolgd door Jamillia bleef Panaka dan ook op Naboo om haar te beschermen. Zijn neef Gregar Typho nam zijn taak over om Padmé te beschermen. Panaka zou zijn hele leven een grote aanhanger van Palpatine blijven. Zo lichtte hij Palpatine op één of andere manier in over het geheime huwelijk van Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker. Panaka werd later gepromoveerd tot Colonel en tijdens het Galactic Empire werd hij door Palpatine aangesteld als Moff van de Chommell Sector. Zijn kritische uitlatingen ten opzichte van de Jedi en de Gungans pastten perfect in de New Order door Palpatine gevoerd. Achter de Schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=5Edit *Panaka werd gespeeld door de Britse acteur Hugh Quarshie. *Panaka keerde niet meer terug in andere films omdat Quarshie de rol van Panaka, net als zijn loon, niet voldoende vond. Zodoende werd Gregar Typho in het leven geroepen. *Het feit dat Panaka toch Naboo contacteerde, staat in The Essential Atlas. *Panaka heeft nog steeds geen voornaam gekregen. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Panaka&action=edit&section=6Edit *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace